1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door for a housing containing electrical components, in particular a switchgear cabinet, having a door frame, which has two vertical profiled frame sections spaced parallel apart from each other and connected at their longitudinal ends by horizontal transverse stays, wherein vertical and/or horizontal profiled cover elements are applied on the outside of the door to the vertical profiled frame sections and/or the transverse stays, and the vertical profiled frame sections have receivers into which at least one cover panel can be inserted, which at least partially covers the door panel area surrounded by the door frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A door is known from German Patent Reference DE 42 42 589 A1. A door frame is assembled from four profiled frame sections of identical cross section. On their longitudinal ends, the profiled frame sections are bevel-cut and positioned together. Corner connectors are used for connecting the profiled frame sections and are inserted with plug-in shoulders into hollow chamber receptacles in the profiled frame sections. The front of the assembled door frame can be covered with profiled cover elements. Together with the profiled frame sections of the door frame, the profiled cover elements form clamping receivers, in which a sheathing panel is held. The sheathing panel then covers the door panel area enclosed by the door frame.
It is one object of this invention to provide a door of the type mentioned above but which permits a modular design of the door panel area, and at the same time simple mounting.
This object is achieved with receivers of the vertical profiled frame sections that are embodied in the form of grooves, in which the edges of the sheathing panels are held. On their longitudinal sides the transverse stays have shoulders, each of which supports at least one plug-in shoulder. The plug-in shoulders are fixed in plug-in receivers of the vertical profiled frame sections.
One or several sheathing panels can be inserted into the grooves of the vertical profiled frame section. If several sheathing panels are employed, they are staggered behind each other in the longitudinal groove direction. It is thus possible to construct the door panel area in accordance with the design and functional requirements of the user. But the construction of the door remains simple. The transverse stays already have the required connecting elements for connection to the vertical profiled frame sections. Thus it is possible to eliminate elaborate additional connectors.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, the extension of the receiving area of the sheathing panels running in the longitudinal direction of the vertical profiled frame sections corresponds to a whole number multiple of a modular extension. The sheathing panels have a dimension extending in the longitudinal direction of the vertical profiled frame sections which corresponds to a whole number multiple of the modular extension. Thus the receiving area can be completely filled with standardized sheathing panels, similar to a building block system. The sheathing panels can have uniform dimensions in the longitudinal direction of the vertical profiled frame sections.
The sheathing panels can also be included in the air conditioning processes of the housing and can either be embodied with perforations or as closed cover elements. A heat exchange with the adjacent area is possible through the perforations.
In another embodiment of this invention, the transverse stays have a plug-in plate which is arranged between the vertical profiled frame sections and has edges inserted into the grooves of the vertical profiled frame sections. The plug-in plates have horizontal edges, which are located opposite the horizontal edges of each sheathing panel inserted at the end of the door panel area. The plug-in plates close off the receiving area for the sheathing panels and thus maintain them in grooves. The plug-in plates also provide an addition to the torsional rigidity of the door. For example, simple mounting of the profiled cover elements is possible if the vertical profiled frame sections have a support surface into which at least one fastening groove extending in the longitudinal profile direction is cut. The vertical profiled cover elements have detent strips, which are locked in the fastening grooves.
The functionality of the door can be expanded if at least one of the horizontal transverse stays supports a horizontal profiled cover element which has a receptacle, and an indicator element is inserted into the receptacle.
In the process, the indicator element is designed as a display and the horizontal profiled cover element has a cable passage, which is arranged flush with a cable passage in the transverse stay. Thus the triggering of the display can occur from the interior of the housing.
In order to be able to arrange the front of the vertical profiled frame sections hidden from view, in one embodiment of this invention, the transverse stays have face elements which cover the front ends of the vertical profiled frame sections.
The vertical profiled frame sections can be embodied as extruded profiled elements, into which the grooves are formed in one piece.